paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lani meets Wonder Woman
Lani meets Wonder Woman By Tundrathesnowpup and Rockydog13 Characters: The Original Paw Patrol Lani Ace Sage Aurora Winter Lavender Tundra Special Guests: Wonder Woman (Aka Diana) Queen Hippolyta Ace the Bathound Batgirl Summary: It was a nice summer day in the Pup Park when all five pups were playing with each other. Ace and Lani were playing tag when all of a sudden, 'Lavender and her gang show up. Still sore at Sage for beating Ravage but knowing she could not attack him, she bullies Ace by pinning him down and beating him up. Lani tries to help but is held back by two goons. Ace is saved by Sage and his sisters. The five head back with Lani down in the dumps. She was worried if she could not save her brother now, how could she save anyone in the future? She decides to leave but when she flies away, a massive storm appears and knocks her off course and forcing her to crash on a mysterious island. In the process, she breaks her leg and her copter is damaged. She is eventually discovered by Wonder Woman and her mother and they help her in more ways than one but one question remains. Will Lani be able to get home and help her brother? Story: It was a nice summer day, the 5 pups were 4 months old and were heading to the pup park with Tundra and Chase on their heels. While Sage, Aurora, and Winter were playing on the swings, Ace and Lani were busy playing tag, not knowing someone was watching them in the bushes. Ace: You can't catch me Lani! Lani: Just you wait, brother! At that moment, a doberman and two other dogs pounced on both of them. Ace: Hey! What are you doing? Lavender: Be quiet you mutt! I still cannot believe that pansy beat up my brother and took away the honor he won. Ace: You mean by the way he cheated?! Lavender: Rage building up ''That does it! I may not be able to hurt him, but you are going to get it!!! ''With that, she started using her boxing skills by making Ace her personal punching bag. '' Lani: Hey! Stop it! Ace! ''She tried to get to him but the two other dogs held her down, making it impossible. Poor Ace was bruised and cut everywhere and when Lavender was about to deal the final blow, Aurora jumped on her pulling her off while Sage and Winter saved Lani and got their parents. Lavender: Hey!! Get off of me you mutt! Aurora: I thought I made it clear never to hurt or mess with my friends! Get out of here before I decide to turn you into a new punching bag! With that, Lavender jumped up and told her minions to go. Before she left, she uttered something to Ace. Lavender: Watch your back, Ace! You may have been saved this time, but the next time, you won't be so lucky, The three left the park when Chase and Tundra saw them and poor Chase could not control his emotions! Chase: Ace! Oh my Pup! Are you OK?!! Ace: Crying Dad, why did they do this to me and Lani? Tundra: Chase, stop! Picks up Ace and putting her on her back ''We need to get him home. He needs help! ''Chase, Tundra, and the pups ran back to the lookout as fast as they could carry them. While Tundra's pups worried about Ace! They failed to notice his sister lagging behind in tears. Lani: Tearfully Poor Ace! Why couldn't I protect him? She worried about this all the way back to the lookout. 30 minutes later in the pup's bedroom, Lani was in her bed curled up crying when Skye came in. Skye: Lani, are you OK? Lani: Upset No! Why couldn't I help him?! He was crying and calling for me and I could not help! Skye: It wasn't your fault. Lavender knew you would protect him so she had to keep you out of the picture. Calming her down with licks and hugs. Lani: H-how is he? Skye: Bad. He has bandages over 2/3 of his body and he needed stitches for a bad gash across his lip. The two talked about how he would do until bedtime. Thinking she was already asleep, the two parents brought poor Ace in and tucked him into bed. Lani heard them talking and was distraught at what her father said. Chase: "Its her fault! If she was stronger, my son would not be in this mess! I don't want her near him again!" What she heard was caused by her guilt. She was so upset, she did not hear what Chase had said properly. Chase : "Its not her fault, If she was any stronger, my son would not be in this mess. I don't want him near the park without her again! Lani only heard what she thought she heard was so upset, she decided in that instant, she would leave Adventure Bay. She felt that if she was a problem because she could not protect her brother, she would not be a good pup for the future. Lani: Tearfully whispering, ''Don't worry Ace! I won't let you down again. ''Heartbroken, she packed her bag with the essentials, clothes, food, and her most precious items from the toy purple elephant she had as a pup, the photo of her, her family, and the entire Denver Broncos Cheer leading Squad when she was on the squad during the super bowl, and the tiara and her picture of her, her family, and her friend and fellow princess, Wendy Anatori when she was crowned a princess at the pageant at Disneyland. However, before she packed her bag, she wrote a note and placed it in Ace's paws. Lani: Voiceover "Dear Ace. if you are waking up to read this, I will already be gone. I took my chopper along with most of my belongings with me so I would not let you down again. I heard Dad last night and he was right. Tell Mom and Dad I love them. Love Lani." On the paper, there were stains from where her tears fell. Quietly, she took her suitcase out of the lookout, made her way to her helicopter and took off. Unknown to her a severe thunderstorm was just forming over the horizon she was heading. '' Lani: Goodbye Adventure Bay, you won't have to worry about ME! ''The storm formed and broke sending the tiny chopper and pup for a wild ride. Lani: Where did this storm come from?! There was no report of it on the ahhh!! Her copter was bounced left and right in the winds yet she bravely dodged the lightning bolts and tried to turn the copter around but it was too late. She was blown out over the open sea and was flown into the Bermuda Triangle. Lani: The Bermuda Triangle?! How did I get all the way out here? Rapid Beeping Oh no, I am nearly out of fuel I need to land, but where?! Activating her light, she scanned the water until she saw what looked like a small inlet. What she did not know was that due to the fog blocking the view, it was a immense island. Lani: I will try for that beach! At that moment, a lightning bolt struck her tail propeller and one of three blades on her copter. She was going down! Lani: Oh no! Activates Pup Tag ''Mayday Mayday! I am going down! Coordinates are.... ''Before she could finish the copter crashed on the beach launching the poor pup out and causing her to crash hard on the beach, Lani! Ow! Tearfully, ''My leg! ''Limping, she ran into the jungle which sheltered her from the rain, unknowing that her tag fell off and landed in the sand near her copter when she flew out.''Oh Mom, Dad, Ace! Please help me! ''At that moment, the exhaustion and pain became too much for her and she collapsed under a large pink flower near a waterfall. She was dry and before long, she was fast asleep but unknown to her, someone was watching her. Back in Adventure Bay, the horrible truth was just being uncovered as Ace woke up. Ace: What a nightmare! I dreamed that I was being hurt and you ran away sis. L-L-Lani? He went over to her bed and found nothing in it and then he noticed the note. His eyes teared up and dilated in fear when he read it. ''Mom! Dad!! Help!! ''All seven members of the patrol and their kids ran it. ''What is it? What's wrong?! ''they all seemed to say all at once. Ace: Lani's gone! I woke up and her bed was empty and this was in my paws! Skye: Oh no! Chase, we should have stayed in here. Chase: Licking her, ''its okay dear, I am sure she didn't get far. Ryder: I don't know about that chase. Her helicopter is gone. All but Ryder: What?!!! Ace: Lani!! Please come Back!!!!! ''Back on the island Lani was coming to but was surprised to she was not in the jungle anymore. Instead, she was on a pillow in a magnificent room of what looked like a ancient palace and stranger still, she discovered her leg was in a cast. Lani: Waking up Ohh! What a night! Huh, what is this place. Getting up and wincing. ''Ow! My leg, huh how did this get wrapped up. No matter, I have to get back home! ''Limping to the door when she hears a pair of unfamiliar voices and hides behind a vase. Queen Hippolyta: I hope she is all right. It really took a lot out of the poor girl. Diana: Mother, I am sure she's fine. As they go into the room she was in, Lani makes a break for it. Lani: OK, first thing first. I have to get back to the beach. Sniffing The sea air I better go this way. Limping slowing because of her leg. ''Oh, this may take a while. I better go slow and take it easy so I don't.. Diana: So you don't what? ''Looking behind her, she sees the curious woman and Lani tries to make a run for it but with little avail. Lani: So I don't hurt myself when I get out of here!! Runs for it. ''Huh? I'm running but why aren't I moving. ''Looks and sees Diana holding her when her mother comes. Queen Hippolyta: My dear, with your leg broken like that, you are not going anywhere! Lani: Upset and frantic ''But but I have to go! My family and my friends are w-w-worried about me! Please let me go! Diana: Calm down! You will get nowhere like this. Besides your helicopter is damaged. The blades are shattered and the engine is cracked. Lani: What?! Well please, let me let me... Oh. ''Dozing off from exhaustion. Diana: She must have someone she cares about. Otherwise, she wouldn't be this frantic. Queen Hippolyta: Indeed. We should see what she has been through. They take the pup to the oracle bowl in the Queen's chamber and they see all that has happened up to when she crashed on their shores and ran into the jungle. Lani: Coming to Huh? What is this? Where am I? Diana: You are on the island of Themyscira, land of the Amazonian women. My name is Diana and this is my mother, Queen Hippolyta. Queen Hippolyta: You have been through quite a lot this past day my dear. Rubbing Lani's head. ''Thanks to the bowl here, we saw everything you went through when you came here. We were the ones who found you. ''The queen and Diana saw the crash and rode out on horses and saw the wreck. Diana found her tag on the ground and picked it up and the two followed her tracks into the jungle when they saw the poor pup under the flower. '' Diana: ''Voice over: "Mother, over here, I found some weird badge." On the back it had her information, Lani, daughter of Skye and Chase, younger sister of Ace. Aviation Pup Trainee. If found, return to the Paw Patrol in Adventure Bay. Queen Hippolyta: After we found you in the jungle, we brought you here and wrapped your leg so it could set properly. Lani: Thank you. I am grateful you helped me but I need to find my parents and let them know I am okay. Sighs But my badge communicator is broken and my helicopter is toast how can I reach them? Diana: I can call a friend with this. Lani looked at the communicator in amazement. It had the letters JL on the top and a large golden W on it. Lani: Gasps ''Are y-y-you Wonder Woman?! Diana: Your insight serves you well my dear. ''Calling the Justice League about Lani, they sent a call to Ace the Bathound and Batgirl to Adventure Bay to meet Lani's parents and let them know she is OK. Meanwhile back in Adventure bay in the park the family was crestfallen at the supposed loss of their daughter when Chase hears a familiar voice. Skye: Crying Oh Chase, i cannot believe she is gone. My little girl. Chase: Do not give up hope love, there is still hope everyone is looking for her huh? Ears pricking up Batgirl:'' In normal clothes'', Chase? Chase: Batgirl? Ace: Dad, you say somethin'? The three look towards the flower gazebo when they see her and a large brown dog sitting. Ace recognized them. Ace: Whispering, ''Bathound, is that you? Bathound: ''Walking to him ''Hey Ace, what happened to you? Ace: Its not important what are you and Batgirl doing here, is something wrong? ''The two explained to the three that their daughter was alive and okay but they had to come to the Batcave in order to understand. Ace: I'll get the costume I wore when we trained and mom and dad will come in their uniforms. Meet us here tonight at 10:30 when everyone's asleep. Bathound: You got it. The time flew by and the three were in uniform when Batgirl came in her cycle and Bathound was in her left sidecar. Batgirl: Hey guys, ready to go? The three nodded Batgirl: Before leaving, Batgirl put them in the right sidecar and then started to blindfold the three. ''Sorry about this guys, but the location must remain secret. Chase: Its okay, we understand. Ace: No! please don't. ''Cowering under the seat. Skye: Blindfolded ''He has been a little nervous blindfolded after he was whacked by accident by someone blindfolded at a party. They thought he was the pinata. Batgirl: No problem I will just put him down for a little nap. ''Picking up Ace she sprayed a little sleeping gas and he out like a light. ''The gas will last 30 minutes. He will wake up when we get there. Ready to go. ''The five took off into the night and when the blindfolds were removed and the gas wore off, the three were in a cave loaded with tech. Batgirl put up the screen and set up a live feed with Wonder Woman. Diana: Hello Batgirl, nice to hear from you again, but who are they behind you? '' Chase: I'm Chase. Ace: I'm Ace. Lani's brother. Skye: My name's Skye, is my daughter ok? Who are you? Diana: She is fine. She sustained a broken leg and she is resting here as we speak. I am Diana, princess of Themyscira, or better known as Wonder Woman and this is my mother, Queen Hippolyta. We will take you to her. ''In the palace she showed their daughter lying in her pillow. Diana: Lani, wake up, there's someone here to speak to you. Lani: Yawning, Diana what is... Mom! Dad! Ace! Oh I am so sorry, I was racked with guilt. I didn't know what I was doing! Sobbing '' Skye: ''Soothing Calm down Lani, its o k. I understand. The important thing is that you are all right and safe. When can you come home? Queen Hippolyta: I am afraid she cannot. Her helicopter is severely damaged, and it will take weeks for her leg to heal. Lani: As soon as my leg heals, I will do my best to fix it and come home. Skye: Ok just please be careful. Diana: We will help the best we can but um Skye, could my mother and I have a word with you. Skye: Uh sure. Batgirl, Bathound, Ace and Chase went upstairs while the three ladies talked. Queen Hippolyta: We know what happened at home with her brother and we think we could help. Skye: What what do you mean? Diana: Your daughter shows the heart of an Amazon warrior. When she properly healed, we could train her in the arts of our people, so she could better protect and defend when needed. We will only teach her the proper techniques and various protection and fighting styles we use here on the island. Skye: I guess that would be ok. But no dangerous missions! Queen Hippolyta: Of course, you have my word as queen. Skye: How long will it be? Diana: Figure at least one month, two at the most. Skye: All right. Just let me talk to her now and then. Diana: Sure, I will send the link through to you. Skye: Thanks. Well we better get back before Ryder figures out we are gone and sends the entire teams out for us. Diana: Very well. The screen goes black and the five hop back in. This time Ace was carried in the sidecar asleep, practicing his skills with Bathound again wore him out, the two were blindfolded and were taken back home with relief in their hearts knowing Lani was all right. Two weeks later, Lani woke up. Her leg had been fully healed and she walked out to the balcony and viewed the ocean surrounding the island. Sighing, she wished to go home. Diana: Coming up behind her ''Lani, do you still miss your family and friends? Lani: Yeah. I am just worried about Ace. With me gone, Lavender will hurt him again and he was hurt pretty bad the night I left. Diana: Well, we talked to your mother and she agreed after your leg was better, you shall be trained in the arts of Amazonian combat and defense. This way, your brother or your friends will never be hurt again. Lani: ''Excited ''Really?!! You, my favorite hero, teaching me?! ''Sighs and faints. One hour later, Lani was donned in a Amazonian Tunic, fitted with silver bracelets, and was adorned with a golden headband. '' Diana: The first lesson involves speed. When your attacker comes at you or someone you love, you must move quickly to get yourself or them out the way. These 10 rolling empty vases will simulate a attacker and when they come at you, you must try to dodge them while at the same time, rescuing the three dummies when they come up. ''The ten vases rolled at her '' ''she dodges them but at the same time got the three dummies out without a hitch. Diana: Impressed ''Well done. Keep this up and you will make it as a champion. Lani: Thanks, what next? Diana: Next we shall learn sparring, blocking, lassoing, and most of all courage while maintaining a pure heart. Lani: Huh? What was that last one? Diana: A true warrior was but courageous but at the same time, have a pure heart. If one's heart is blocked by hate and anger, it will weaken the skills of a warrior and lead to their doom. Lani. Oh, I get it. ''The weeks passed and Lani was transforming from the wet, fearful pup found on the beach, to a confident and courageous warrior, but one final test remained. To show how she learned and whether she could stop Lavender before anyone else got hurt. Queen Hippolyta: Fellow warriors, this is a great night! Tonight, one young girl from the world of man has been accepted into our tribe. She may be small, but her heart is as big as what her name means. After weeks of training and healing, she has achieved her zenith of potential. Tomorrow, she returns to her final test and when she completes it, she shall be a champion of Themyscira. Fellow sisters, I give you, our newest warrior, Lani!! Cheers and roars went up as Lani came in. '' Lani: Thank you. But um... your highness, how am I going to get home? My copter is still broken and I never fixed it. Diana: I will take care of that. ''Motions to her invisible jet. '' Queen Hippolyta: Go Lani, and meet your destiny! ''Nodding, Lani hopped into the Jet and she and Diana took off. The two flew until they reached Adventure Bay. When they landed the jet. the two removed the clothes that they had when they and changed into more normal casual clothes to blend in except for Lani's bracelets. '' Lani: Well, what now? Diana: We need to head to the place where it all started. Lani: The Park! ''The two made their way to the park when she saw it. Lavender was at it again, this time, she was after her friend Winter. '' Winter: ''Tearfully ''Please, leave me alone! Lavender: ''Laughing ''No way little pansy! You will get what Ace did not! ''Whistling, the two goons from last time grabbed her and held her. Lavender: Prepare for the pain! HA HA!! Winter: NO!! Screaming, ''Help!!!!! ''As the blow was coming, she did not feel it. She opened her eyes and saw a figure blocking the punch with a silver bracelet. Lavender: Huh, who are you? Winter: Opening her eyes, Lani! Lani: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? After throwing Lavender back with the momentum of her own punch, she went to the goons. The two lunged at her thanks to her training, she ducked and dodged them. ''Winter, are you OK? Winter: ''Sniffling ''Mm-Hmm Lavender: How precious, the one who could not save her brother is back! What makes you think this will be different? Lani: Because I now have courage and heart. Those tools will win this day! Lavender: Feel my fury!! ''Lavender lunged at them both, but Lani was quick, she picked up Winter and dodged her as she landed in the fountain and hit her head! Lani picked her out of the fountain. '' Lani: Now, do you give up, or do we have to do this again? Lavender: Fine, but you are still a pansy. ''The three ran off towards Foggy Bottom. Winter: Thank you!! You saved me!! Diana: Well done! You did it! You passed the final test, we must return! Winter: Lani, where are you going? Lani: Don't worry, I will be back. The two hopped back in the jet but before they left, Winter saw who the woman was and Lani change as well. '' Winter: Wow!!! ''The two returned to Themyscira and received a heroine's welcome! Queen Hippolyta: Well done, Lani!!! Come forward! As Lani walked forward, there was a hushed silence. Queen Hippolyta: You have shown all the skills and traits and passed all the tests and trails. In the name of Gaia, I hear by bestow upon you, the title of a Amazon Warrior! Her eyes teared up as everyone cheered! Lani: Thank you so much! I am honored! Diana: Tonight, we feast! The feast lasted into the night and after the party ended, Lani was on the beach with Diana. Lani: I am so glad I met you! I got my confidence and fighting spirit back! You really helped me and my family! Diana: Not quite. We have one more surprise for you. The two walking down the beach to her copter. ''We fixed it up so you can go home. Also, look on the console. Lani: ''Hops in and sees something, a golden W. ''You mean I can contact you after I leave. Diana: I can to you as well, but it is only for emergencies. Lani: Of course! Maybe you could visit, and help the other girls as well. Diana: I think we can do that but now you have to get home. Your friends and family are waiting for you! Lani: ''Hugging Wonder Woman Thanks, for everything. Starting up her copter, she took off into the night, looking back at the island as it vanished from sight. She flew into the morning when Adventure Bay was on the horizon. Lani: I am almost home! At the lookout, the pups were playing and Ace was laying under the tree, his wounds had mostly healed and the stitches were removed. He noticed something in the air. Ace: Guys! Look at that! Howling, everyone, young and grown came to him. ''Could it be?!! ''Lani's helicopter landed and she hopped out in her Themyscrian warrior outfit. Everyone was surprised to see her. All: Lani!!!!!'' They all said when they dog-piled her, kissing, nuzzling and hugging her. '' Rocky: Oh you're all right! Rubble: We were worried! Zuma: What happened to you? Marshall: What are you wearing? After everyone calmed down, she told them the whole story. Impressed, they all went on their way. Lani then went to Winter and Ace. Lani: You guys do not have to worry about Lavender anymore, I showed her and she will not try this stunt again. Ace: Thanks sis. Maybe you could show those skills to me? Lani: Sorry Laughing, it is for Themysciran warriors only. Winter: Maybe we might see Wonder Woman and you fighting together. Lani: Maybe, winter, maybe... After that, Lani settled down to her usual life in Adventure Bay, she put all her items back and put the golden headband next to Eggplant and her picture. She hid the outfit and bracelets so that when trouble arose again, she would be ready. She knew in her heart someday she would return to Themyscira and Wonder Woman, but for now, she was happy to be home with her family and friends. The End.